Outline of Virginia history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the United States Commonwealth of Virginia. History of Virginia, by period thumb|The location of the [[Commonwealth of Virginia in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[Commonwealth of Virginia]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Virginia|95 counties and 39 independent cities of the Commonwealth of Virginia]] *Prehistory of Virginia **Native American tribes in Virginia ***Powhatan *English Colony of Virginia, 1584–1707 **Roanoke Colony, 1585–1587 **Jamestown, Virginia, 1607–1760 **History of slavery in Virginia **Middle Plantation, Virginia, since 1632 (Williamsburg since 1698) *French colony of Louisiane, 1699–1764 *British Colony of Virginia, 1707–1776 *French and Indian War, 1754–1763 **Treaty of Fontainebleau of 1762 **Treaty of Paris of 1763 *British Indian Reserve, 1763–1783 **Royal Proclamation of 1763 *American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 **United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 **Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 *Commonwealth of Virginia since 1776 **Chickamauga Wars, 1776–1794 ***First state to ratify the Articles of Confederation and Perpetual Union, signed July 9, 1778 **Northwestern territorial claims ceded 1784 **Tenth State to ratify the Constitution of the United States of America on June 25, 1788 **George Washington becomes the first President of the United States on April 30, 1789 **Separation of the Commonwealth of Kentucky, 1792 **Thomas Jefferson becomes the third President of the United States on March 4, 1801 **James Madison becomes the fourth President of the United States on March 4, 1809 **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 **James Monroe becomes the fifth President of the United States on March 4, 1817 **William Henry Harrison becomes ninth President of the United States on March 4, 1841 **John Tyler becomes the tenth President of the United States on April 4, 1841 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **Zachary Taylor becomes 12th President of the United States on March 4, 1849 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***Virginia in the American Civil War *****Eighth state to declare secession from the United States on April 17, 1861 *****Eighth state admitted to the Confederate States of America on May 7, 1861 ****Manassas Campaign, July 2–21, 1861 *****First Battle of Bull Run, July 21, 1861 ****Battle of Hampton Roads, March 8–9, 1862 ****Valley Campaign, March 23 – June 9, 1862 ****Peninsula Campaign, March – July 1862 *****Battle of Seven Pines, May 31 – June 1, 1862 *****Seven Days Battles, June 25 – July 1, 1862 ****Northern Virginia Campaign, July 19 – September 1, 1862 *****Second Battle of Bull Run, August 29–30, 1862 ****Battle of Fredericksburg, December 11–15, 1862 ****Battle of Chancellorsville, May 1–4, 1863 ****Separation of the State of West Virginia on June 20, 1863 ****Bristoe Campaign, October 14 – November 9, 1863 ****Overland Campaign, May 5 – June 24, 1864 *****Battle of the Wilderness, May 5–7, 1864 *****Battle of Spotsylvania Court House, May 8–21, 1864 *****Battle of Cold Harbor, May 31 – June 12, 1864 ****Valley Campaigns, May 15 – October 19, 1864 ****Bermuda Hundred Campaign, May 6–20, 1864 ****Siege of Petersburg, June 9, 1864 – March 25, 1865 ****Appomattox Campaign, March 29 – April 9, 1865 *****Battle of Five Forks, April 1, 1865 *****Battle of Appomattox Court House, April 9, 1865 **Virginia in Reconstruction, 1865–1870 ****Eighth former Confederate state readmitted to the United States on January 26, 1870 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **Woodrow Wilson becomes 28th President of the United States on March 4, 1913 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **Shenandoah National Park established on December 26, 1935 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **African-American Civil Rights Movement from December 1, 1955, to January 20, 1969 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attack on the Pentagon, September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of Virginia, by region History of Virginia, by subject *History of marriage in Virginia See also *United States of America **Commonwealth of Virginia ***Outline of Virginia *History of the United States **History of Virginia ***Historic houses in Virginia *Category:History of Virginia **commons:Category:History of Virginia Virginia Category:History of Virginia Category:Virginia-related lists